


Tiny

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabbleish, Nonsexual Ageplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Woozi is feeling a little small.





	Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyyyyyyy, guess who sucks??? It's me. 
> 
> Wow. Where do I even begin to tell you guys everything that went wrong causing the extreme burnout and lack of will to live, let alone write? I started a job that sucked literally the life, soul, and happiness out of me and that's where the downfall of these stories began. I'm trying really hard though and I'm hoping to update you guys more now that great things are happening! I actually begin school in three weeks and I'm so excited about it that. I'm thinking the creative juices will start flowing more. ALSO, I STARTED DATING ONE OF YOU GUYS! So. Yeah. Thanks AO3 for literally bringing me my future wife. That's kinda cool. 
> 
> I'm really sorry this is so short. It was a struggle even just getting this. I wanted to add more, but this felt right to just leave it here and let you guys let your minds wander. I'm thinking we'll have more of these Drabble type stories before I can get close to updating Those Who Can't Do Teach. Just to help me get back into things. So if you guys have any ideas for TWCDT then let me know! It'll be great writing practices and maybe I can work some ideas in!
> 
> I missed you all! Thank you so much for your continued support! <3 Love you!!! Enjoy!!

Woozi never worked in numbers. His brain just didn’t work like that. Sometimes he felt really big, sometimes he felt like the tiniest person in the world, and sometimes he felt kinda ‘meh’ about everything. There were days he felt like Jihoon, but that wasn’t really ever a number either.   
  
Today Woozi felt tiny. He also felt sad, but he didn’t know why. Nothing had even happened! He woke up to a bright and sunny room with his favorite X-men blanket keeping him warm and cozy. Jin had made waffles—a surefire way to start any day off great! Plus, It was his first day at the Bangtan Dorms so it wasn’t like he was sad about leaving.   
  
A small sniff escaped his nose as he reached for his sippy cup sitting on the coffee table. He rubbed a little at his right eye while bringing the spout to his lips for a drink of water. It was a soft, tiny sniff and he didn’t think anything of it until a coo came from the couch and Taehyung was suddenly crouching in front of him. “What happened, buddy?” The Daegu boy whispered, bringing his fingertips up to brush away small wisps of hair from Woozi’s face. “Are you sleepy?”  
  
Woozi’s face scrunched as he thought about Taehyung’s question. Was he tired? He had slept pretty good the night before. He didn’t have any bad dreams and he didn’t have to wake Appa up at all. Was it time for his nap? Looking up at the clock didn’t help Woozi answer the question because the numbers were just messy squiggles through his bleary eyes. Oh! When had he started crying?  
  
He felt himself being pulled into Taehyung’s lap. Strong arms secured around his waist as Tae’s chin rested on top of his head. A slow, methodic rocking began to happen and Woozi started to have a hard time telling his eyelids to stay open. Taehyung’s chest began to rumble, a sign that he was talking, but Woozi couldn’t make his ears listen either.   
  
He was snuggling himself deeper into Taehyung’s embrace when he felt the all too familiar silky under-siding of his blanket being draped around his shoulders. Taking one corner of the blanket, Woozi brought the silk to his cheek and burrowed under it as much as he could while situated in Taehyung’s lap.   
  
“Alright Woozi-Woo” Taehyung sighed out, wiggling the both of them over to the couch. Taehyung chuckled as Woozi let out a frustrated whine and muttered his apologizes to the Little before leaning his back against the couch, smiling his thanks as his boyfriend lifted his head to give him his own pillow to rest on. “We’re just going to take a little nap and when the wake up everything will be better. You’ll see.”  
  
Everything wasn’t better.  
  
In fact, Woozi felt worse.   
  
When he woke up he wasn’t lying on top of TaeTae anymore. The Little had been moved to the couch, encased in a fluffy blanket with his Steiff Bear tucked into his side and his X-men blanket tucked into the side of his neck. The protective railing had been put on the couch leaving Woozi feeling even more like being inside a coffin. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all.   
  
He tried to push the blankets off of him but his arms were trapped! A bigger part of his brain huffed angrily at Taehyung practically swaddling him like a tiny child. The tiny part of his brain was just as angry and he let out a loud scream. Words were supposed to come out. Specifically the word ‘help,’ but all that came out was a frustrated scream and hot tears.  
  
If it wasn’t for his loud volume he would’ve heard the click of the protective railing being brought down and if it wasn’t for his shut eyes trapping in the tears he would’ve seen the all too familiar face of a particular blonde. Instead, the familiar scent of pine filled his nose and the coolness of leather soothed his hot face as his head was gently forced to rest on top of a shoulder. A deep voice filled his ears, familiar mmm’s and lip smacks in a melodic structure that soon dried his tears.   
  
_Appa._


End file.
